metropolisleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Dinah Lance 'Black Canary'
Dinah Lance is the alter-ego of the Black Canary and a member of the League. Background Sarah - This is all optional based on the lore of the show but I've added some bits to enhance it a bit. You can use or do your own thing. : The original Black Canary was Dinah Drake Lance a member of the Justice Society. Dinah Laurel Drake would become hero to bear that name.In Metropolis Dinah was a conservative talk show host who worked at the Daily Planet before being mislead by Lex Luthor regarding the nature of the activities undertaken by Green Arrow's hero team against his Section 33.1 installations. Eventually, Dinah would learn the truth and join the League, finding other divisions of Lex's Section 33.1 Divisions.. League AC returned to Kansas as a member of Oliver Queen's starting Justice League. Arthur was recruited by Oliver Queen when he was in Japan where Oliver saved him from "ending up in a thousand tuna cans". With Bart Allen and Victor Stone, they hope to bring down Lex's Project 33.1. Once they freed the patients of the project and rescued Bart and Clark, they blew up the facility of LuthorCorp. AC joined the Justice League in finding other divisions of 33.1 around the globe. Personality Dinah Lance is a hero. It's all she ever wanted to be and it's a role that defines her entire existence. It didn't take long, however, to learn that being a hero was nothing like what she had expected. Initially disillusioned to discover that the people she’d so idolized weren’t perfect, she came to understand that when someone claims the title of “hero” what they are really doing is making a promise. A promise to use their powers to protect and defend. It’s an awesome responsibility and anyone who claims that title has an obligation to constantly prove themselves worthy of it. This may have been the most valuable lesson of her life because bitter experience has shown her how fine the line can be between hero and villain. Those who defend the weak can easily use that same power to subjugate when they lose sight of the fact that there are lines that shouldn't be crossed no matter what. Dinah can never allow herself or anyone else to forget that it isn't enough to have the physical power to control, they must always have the moral authority to act as guardians of the peace. Perhaps most importantly, Dinah is a consummate team player. She doesn't work well on her own and if there isn't a leader to follow she is more than qualified to take on that role herself. Vital Statistics Age: 22 Height: 5 ft 6 Eyes: Blue-grey Hair: When in the guise of Black Canary it is short and blonde, yet as Dinah she wears a long black wig Family *Larry Lance (father, deceased) *Dinah Drake Lance (mother, deceased) Planet of Birth: Gotham, Earth Race: Human Powers/Skills/Weapons *Black Canary has a subsonic which generates a powerful sound wave, which can disintegrate arrows and shatter glass. Her scream caused Clark Kent's ears to bleed; it's possible he was especially vulnerable due to his super hearing. *Black Canary also seems to have a background in martial arts; she is trained with throwing knives, and was able to rappel off the roof of the Daily Planet at high speeds.